The Lost and the Forgotten Revise
by BacktraF
Summary: Sam awakes to find Dean missing, but according to Bobby, Dean doesn't even exist! Will Sam be able to find Dean or was everything they did together just a dream? This story is the revise of my original.


Chapter 1: Missing

"Sam, get your ass in bed now!" Dean said irratably.

"Hold on, Dean! I think I might have something on our dead guy," Sam replied, his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.

Dean let out and annoyed sighed and rolled over in the bed. "Then bookmark it or something. You're gonna end up over working yourself."

Sam ran a hand though his hair and closed his laptop, sitting back in the chair. He sighed and nodded. "You're right." He stood and made his way over to the bed, laying down on the other bed and reaching over to turn off the lamp.

"Of course I'm right." Dean retorted, curling up in the covers and closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and began snoring softly.

Sam let out a light chuckle and rolled onto his side, watching the other sleep before turning on his back. As he laid there in the dark, staring up at the cieling, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Rolling over he found a comfortable position and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up early, unable to sleep. He glanced at the clock, reading 6:30. He growled in an annoyed way and closed his eyes, trying to get more sleep, but no matter what position he was in, he found himself to be too hot to fall asleep. After a bit more tossing and turning, he sighed and gave up. Getting out of the bed, he walked into the bathroom and stepped into tub to take a shower. As the water hit his skin, he let his eyes close, soaking in the sensation.

"Just have to clear my head," He told himself as he sat there in the water. After an hour he quickly washed himself and turned off the water before stepping out of the tub. After drying himself off, he opened the door to the bathroom, letting the stream out.

"Dean, get up!" Sam called out, wrapping the towel around his waist. He ran a hand through his wet hair, sighing lightly when there was no response. "Dean!" He repeated, a little irritated. He growled a little and walked out of the bathroom, mumbling to himself. "Yeah, I'm the one who needs sleep."

He looked over to Dean's bed, seeing it both empty and fully made, like Dean had never slept in it. "Dean?" Sam quickly looked around the room, thinking that his brother was pulling some kind of prank on him. "Dean, this isn't funny." He yelled out as if expecting the other to pop out and start laughing about it. Nothing happened and worry took over.

Sam looked over at the side table, noting a car key. "He's still here, so where is he?" He scratched the back of his head and dressed quickly before grabbing the keys and heading outside. He looked around, looking for the black Impala, but finding it gone. At first he thought the car had been stolen but after standing there for a few more seconds, he examined the key further

"A Mustang?" He frowned when he noted that the symbol on the key was that of a Mustang and not an Impala. His frown deepened when he found and automatic lock attached to the key ring as well. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before."

He pressed the unlock button and was surprised when the black Mustang, directly in front of him, made a small sound. He looked around, waiting for someone to yell at him for stealing their car. When nothing happened, he made his way to the driver's door and got in. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out the registration information. "Okay then, who did Dean steall this from?"

He nearly dropped everything he was holding when he saw that he, Sam Winchester, was the owner of the car. He frowned and set it aside, digging further into the small storage. "How is this possible?" He pulled out nothing else that contradicted what the information said. He sighed, trying to piece all this information together. His head snapped up and he quickly began to search the rest of the car, desperate to find out what's going on. He got out of the car after looking over the back seat and popped the trunk. He lifted the lid and gawked at the assortment of weapons. He lowered the lid and took a deep breath. "I was imagining it."

He lifted the lid again and frowned. "Still there... shit. What's going on?" He closed the trunk and locked up the car before running back inside. He looked around trying to think. "Okay... first off, where is Dean... um..." He looked at the table holding his laptop, spotting his phone. He nearly dove for the object. "Duh! Call him!"

He quickly dialed Dean's number. "Come on... pick up the phone."

"Hello?" A feminine voice asked.

"Hello, this is Sam. I'm looking for Dean." Sam answered, frowning deeply. "Who is this?"

"Angela. I think you might have the wrong number, Sam," The woman said softly.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I..." He stopped himself and before and finished his sentence, he hung up and looked towards the window. "Maybe he's at a local bar?"

He sighed and grabbed the keys again, taking the Mustang to the nearest bar hoping for the best. He got out of the car and went into the bar, looking around. He frowned and walked to the counter leaning against it. "Have you seen this man?" He asked, holding up a picture of Dean.

"Sorry man..." The bartender shook his head and shrugged.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, walking back out of the bar, trying to figure out what to do. He coughed awkwardly and thanked the man before walking back out to the car and sitting in the drivers seat. He ran a hand through his hair and reached for his phone again. "Bobby could know something..." He quickly dialed his number and waited for the other to pick up.

"Hello?" Answered a gruff voice.

"Bobby? This is Sam."

"Howdy, Sam! It's been a little while since I've talk to you." Bobby said, smiling a little.

"Yeah... Bobby I have a problem." Sam let out a shaky breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Dean's missing."

No sound came from the other end for a few seconds before Bobby suddenly asked. "Dean? Who's Dean?"

111

This is a revise of my story The Lost and the Forgotten. I didn't take down the original, I still have it on this site. I hope it turns out better than the original. Don't forget to review~! 


End file.
